Unexpected Guest
by LovePuppy25
Summary: After escaping from his cold cell and Aprocryphos, Allen leaves with the ark and is on the run from the Order. He lands in Harry Potter's world and now has to deal with the craziness that comes along with it. Will he be able to cope with the new world? Or will his old one come back and reclaim him?
1. Rough Landing

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction! So please be kind! Helpful criticism….Let me repeat! HELPFUL **

**criticism ok! Don't bash me for fun ;-;..**

**Summery: **After escaping from his cold cell and Aprocryphos, Allen leaves with the ark and sets out to stay away from both Exorcists, Noah and the sentient innocence. He lands in harry potters world and now has to deal with the craziness that comes along with it. Will he be able to cope with the new world? Or will his old one come back and reclaim him?

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own D. Gray-man or Harry potter! Never have and Never will!

_**Chapter 1: Rough Landing**_

* * *

><p>In the Ark<p>

Running down the pearl streets of the Ark Allen, who was still injured from his encounter with Aprocryphos, was desperate to get away from his once called home. As he ran, he came upon a strange door. It was an ebony color door with an ivory H carved in the center of it. Not giving it a second thought, Allen swung the door open and threw him and his little golden companion in with him.

He was surrounded by darkness and felt himself falling and falling deeper into the darkness. Color started to surround him again but now he saw only streaks of red, blue, yellow, and green as he fell.

Allen crashed down hard on what it felt like a wooden table.

"Ugh." he groaned loudly, while lifting his head to look around, only to be greeted by terrified young faces, old people, and a very angry pink…frog? Before Allen could open his mouth, his vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>In the Great hall<p>

Harry was in complete shock as soon as Dumbledore introduced a pink frog-..um 'lady' named Dolores Umbridge, the lady whom was at his hearing. Hermione and Ron both saw the look on Harry's face, quickly they shared a look before turning to there friend to see what's wrong with him.

"Oi, harry what's wrong with ya?" Ron asked with a look of concerned across his face.

"That…Women was at my hearing!" he whispered angrily. Harry didn't enjoy the fact that Unbridge was standing up there giving a long and dreadful speech about how she will be taking over the Defense Against Dark Arts class.

Before his friends could reply, out of nowhere a Hufflepuff student suddenly shrieked, interrupting Umbridge's speech, and pointed to the enchanted ceiling yelling things like _'Look! Up there!_'. Soon everyone, even the teachers, looked up to see a flash of bright white mix with the dark rainy clouds of the enchanted ceiling, then a figure that was just as white fall out of it and come crashing down right on the head table and making seemingly strong wood material shatter like glass into pieces. The sudden impact caused dust to fly around and block the view of the figure from the students.

Moments later, After the dust finally cleared, an old man was laying in the rubble that was once a very long table. The students were on there feet in a matter of seconds and tried to rush up there to get a better view of the man; however, they were stopped when Professor Mcgonagall shouted,

"Back!" while putting her hand up.

The students stayed back but were now staring with terrified looks on there faces that screamed '_is he a death eater?!' 'evil wizard!' 'what happened to him?' 'is he working for You-Know-Who?' _and the Golden Trio were not an exception to this at all. The old man groaned and opened his eyes to reveal silver orbs that held pain, sadness and small happiness in them.

What really shocked everyone was that the old man was actually a young and quiet cute looking teenager. His stark white hair that seemed to frame perfectly against his angelic face, which was scarred by a bright red mark that when all the way from his cheek to his forehead and into a shape that was covered by the boys bangs. The boys scar made Harry want to put his hand over his own, but he chose not to he didn't need his friends staring at him to see if something was wrong or if he saw another vision again.

Before the teachers could question the strange boy, he fell unconscious. In a closer examination, the young boy was covered in blood and his clothes were torn revealing wounds and several a scars.

_'Just, what happened to this boy?' _was the question on everyone's mind and faces.

**WELL!? How was it? This my first fanfic so please tell me what I need to fix and what I should possibly add and ill take it into consideration. And if you people liked it then favorite and review and well see about my next update. Ill try to make future chapters longer than this. So until next time!~ **


	2. Suspicions and Curiousity

**Wow! You guys are amazing~. I never thought you guys would be so kind! Thank you so much! You guys made my day! As a treat for your kindness I will make this a long chapter, even if I have to stay up all night!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter at all!**

_**Chapter 2: Suspicions and Curiosity**_

Harry's POV

As I stared down at the bloody boy, thoughts raced through my mind. I briefly wondered if he could be a death eater, but he looked to young to be one and I don't think he would be this bloody if he was on Voldemort's side, well maybe. I quickly glanced at Hermione and Ron, only to see Hermione with her mouth wide open in shock and Ron staring at the stranger with a suspicious glare.

By now, everyone was whispering to each other making the once shocking silence turn into loud murmurs that filled the huge hall.

Suddenly, Dumbledore cleared his throat, everyone fell silent again and stared up at him.

He turned to Professor Mcgonagall, his long white beard swaying with the movement, and spoke in a voice that had authority and concern in it. "Go get Madam Pomfrey as quickly as you can."

Mcgonagall nodded and the students quickly parted to make a way for her as she left. I looked back at the boy and found that one of his hands were all black. I figured that maybe he had burnt his hand somehow.

Dumbledore turned to us and spoke, "Students you are dismissed, go to your dorms."

Everyone slowly made their way out of the hall. I occasionally looked back at the boy, but the last time I did I found that Madam Pomfrey was at his side. The last thing I saw before the huge

doors closed behind me was Madam Pomfrey start to caste a spell on the boy, which made him float up in mid-air. He looked so lifeless just dangling up there.

_'I wonder where he came from. How did get that scar? Those eyes, they were filled with such pain, I wonder-'_

"I don't trust him. He could be apart of You-Know-Who and this could all be a decoy for Him to get into the school to get you, Harry!" Ron whispered furiously, breaking my train of thought.

"But Ron you saw how he lo-"

"Harry, I know Ron's jumping to conclusions again but I agree that the kid is a very suspicious and with You-Know-Who revived again he could be a spy or something." Hermione intervened. She looked worried and concerned.

I sighed knowing how right they are. We don't know who he could be and with the circumstances he is most likely with Voldemort.

"Your right, we need to know if he is on Voldemort's," Hermione flinched at the sound of his name, "side and if he is then we got to get rid of him immediately." I felt a new determination well up inside me along with a nagging feeling that said, 'we are going about this the wrong way.'

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

The first thing Allen had felt when he had come to was…pain. His head was throbbing, his arms and legs ached so bad he could hardly feel them. Allen opened his eyes to find that he was in what looked like a hospital ward on one of the many beds.

_'This ward reminds me of the one at the Order.'_ With that in mind, Allen quickly sat up only to feel more pain causing him to whimper pretty loudly.

Quick footsteps rushed towards the bed Allen was sitting on. He looked up to see what he had believed to be a nurse. On the inside Allen started to panicked,

_'if she is anything like the Head Nurse back at the Black Order then I am in deep trouble.'_

"You shouldn't be moving. You are still injured." she spoke with concern.

"W-Where am I?" Allen's voice came out surprisingly raspy and his throat felt dry. Coughs started to erupted from his throat.

The nurse waved a stick and a suddenly a glass of water, that sat on a table on the other side of the room, lifted up and floated across the room towards the nurse. Allen nearly fell off the bed after seeing the glass float on its own.

"Wha-What the-"

"Here drink up." she the glass to me and before he could drink from it, Allen checked to see if it would somehow float away from him. After seeing the cost to be clear, he quickly gulped down the water as fast as a dog would lick a dish. He sighed in relief,

"T-Thank you," Allen hesitated, "Do you, by chance, know where I am...exactly?"

The Nurse chuckled, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland."

Allen nearly choked, "Scotland?"_ 'that's way too close to the order. I have to get further away before they find me.'_

"Yes, Scotland," the Nurse smiled, "By the way, what is your name? I'm Madam Pomfrey, the head nurse here."

Allen opened his mouth to answer but reality suddenly struck him like a hard rock. "Wait…did you say w-witchcraft and w-wizardry?!" he practically shouted.

The nurse, now dubbed Madam Pomfrey, looked at him with surprised expression, "Yes, haven't you heard of it? You are a wizard….Aren't you?"

He shook his head, no, vigorously. "Aren't wizards and witches like make believe."

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey busted out into roars of laughter. He tilted his head in confusion. The woman laughed and laughed so much that tears came forth in her eyes. After a while, she began to calm down, but she still chuckled here and there.

"I sorry, I didn't know you were a muggle-born then." She smiled gently while wiping the tears away.

"Muggle-born?" Allen asked while wearing a puzzled expression as he stared up at the woman.

"People who's parents are a muggle and a wizard." She explained.

Allen's eyes sadden at the words 'parents'. He started having memories about his foster father, Mana, then about the family he had at the Black Order. He smiled sadly, knowing that he can't see either of them ever again, or his family will try to capture him or worst…kill him. He looked down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

Madam Pomfrey saw his sad expression and her smile faded away. She saw him smile that sad smile and quickly regretted saying what she had said, seeing that it brought forth hurtful memories for him.

"You still haven't given me your name." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh sorry," He apologized looking back up at her, "my name is Allen, Allen Walker." He put on his façade smile and used his polite tone like he always used to do.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Walker." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Thank you for taking care of me Ms. Pomfrey, but I must get going…I can't stop walking now." Allen muttered the last part to himself and he started to get up off the bed. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widen then she rushed to him and tried to make him lie back down, saying that he wasn't healed yet and that he needed his rest.

"I feel fine, honestly, I do." He flashed his brilliant smile at her then tried to walk forward until Pomfrey grabbed him by the arm. He turned his head at her only to find a very terrifying expression that quickly reminded him of the one the Head Nurse back at the Black Order would wear, after she had told him not to go anywhere. Sweat quickly ran down his face as he became frightened by the sudden change in the nurse's mood.

"I said…LAY BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO GET UP AND WALK AROUND, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she practically roared. Allen shakily nodded his head and quickly laid back down on the hospital bed. He did not need another upset nurse on his back.

She smiled happily again then spoke in a kind and more gentle voice like the one she had used before. "Good, now stay here, while I go get the Headmaster." after that she walked away, letting her footsteps echo in the vast room.

Allen sighed and he turned his attention to outside the window to see the daylight sky and see the bright sun hang up there, lighting every area of land on the earth. He let his thoughts go to the Ark and the ebony colored door that he went through with Timcanpy.

His eyes went wide, with realization.

_'Timcanpy, TIMCANPY!'_

"Oh no Timcanpy! I have to find him!" Allen quickly got up off the bed despite Madam Pomfrey telling him strictly not to. He started to feel dizzy and that his legs were wobbly and it took a few minutes to regain his strength, but as he went to leave when he saw his tan coat in a seat with needle and thread next to it. Carefully he picked it up to examine it, he saw that it was sown up neatly and it almost felt brand new.

Allen quickly put his coat on, only then in that moment did he realized that he wore no gloves at all. This causes him to tremble at the fact that lady had seen his hand this whole time. He quickly looked around the room for his gloves only to find them on his black boots ripped up and have several huge holes in them. Allen grabbed his gloves and boots and swiftly put his boots on, stuffed his gloves in his pocket, and darted for the door, incase the nurse comes back early to find him up.

He then found himself in a hallway, he heard loads of foot steps, followed by laughter and chatter in one direction. They sounded like…children? 'well she had said this was a school.' He decided to avoid the children, not wanting to be bugged with questions and shocking faces. He went to opposite way and started on his quest to find his missing companion.

Only after a few turns and twist, he realized that he had made the biggest mistake ever. He had gotten himself lost.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

The Golden Trio were walking from Defense against Dark Arts and Harry couldn't get a particular white-haired boy out of his head. A part of him was suspicious like his friends, but another part was just curious about the strange boy. Harry was too occupied with his thoughts to see his friends start talking to him.

"-ry."

_'if he is an evil wizard than its totally explainable as to why he is here, but he was so bloody and beat up.'_

"Harr-"

_'maybe he got into a fight with an Auror.'_

"-arry"

_'no it looks more like he had been in a physical fight than a magical fight.'_

"Harry."

_'And that bright light he came out of, I have never seen it before in my life. The only transportation I know of is brooms, apparition, flying cars, and a floo portal.'_

"Harry!"

Harry instantly snapped out of his thoughts, looked at his friends and found them staring at him with concern written all over their faces.

"Harry," Hermione began, her voice dripping with worry, "are you ok? Did you see something…again?"

He just shook his head, "No, I was just thinking that's all." he answered, his voice reassuring, but he could tell that she was still concerned for him. He then smiled, hoping that it will ease her worry for him, only to have her sigh.

"Alright, but if you do you can always tell us." She added while looking at him, hoping to get him to say something about it. Harry just nodded in response.

"So mate, what do you think about that kid?" Ron asked.

"I think that until we know whose side he is on we can't attack him out of no where." Harry stated firmly.

"But harry did you see what he came out of!? I never seen that before in my life!" Ron exclaimed rather loudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their red-headed friend, "Oh honestly Ronald, a little trip to the library would clear it up."

"A little trip!? But you are the library, counting the fact that you read ALL the books in there!" Ron pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. In that moment, harry saw a figure coming towards the 3 of them. It practically glowed in the distant, coming closer and closer. Hearing the echoing footsteps it produced, Harry felt himself reaching to his wand.

"Guys." he said to his bickering friends, but they just continued on.

"Guys!" He exclaimed with a bit more authority causing them to stop and look at him questioningly.

"We have company." He saw as the figure stepped out into the sunlight that broke through the window beside the figure. He saw that the figure turned out to be the boy from yesterday. In that moment, as Harry stared at the stranger he knew that this was the time to find out if he was friend or foe.

And with that, emerald eyes bore into distant silver pools.

**WELL!? Do u think it was long enough? I think so but I know that some of you don't think that. You guys made me so happy! Perfect timing at that too, I wasn't having such a good week until u guys reviewed, favorite and followed this story! So thank you so much. I'll upload new chapters as fast as I can so Until next time!~**

**-LovePuppy25**


	3. Meetings

**Thanks for the comments and grammar tips. I really appreciate it! I took out the uniform in the last chapter after seeing that it really would not fit in this story. ANYWAY! Chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy!**

**Well on with the story!~**

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter ;-;

_**Chapter 3: Meetings**_

Dumbledore was walking down the halls to the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, while listening to her talk about the strange boy, who she said was named Allen Walker, and how he acted like a muggle would when he saw her preform magic. He only nodded his head, when she would ask things like, _'do you agree?_', _'don't you think so?'_ or _'right?'_

After a while, they finally arrived to the wing and when they went inside Madam Pomfrey went over to a bed that had the curtains around it.

"Mr. Walker, I'm back." she stated calmly, but no one answered and it became dead silent for several minutes.

"I brought the headmaster," she said then turned to Dumbledore, "he must be asleep."

After she had said that, Madam Pomfrey grabbed the curtain and pulled it back revealing that bed was empty. When she saw that the white-haired boy was not there, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no! He's gone! What are we going to do!? He could be anywhere!" she screamed, her voice dripping with worry.

However, Dumbledore just remained calm while she paced around the ward, "Don't worry," he began, "I'll have the teachers dismiss there next class and search around the school, I'll even have Hagrid search outside."

After hearing him say that, Madam Pomfrey slightly calmed down. She stopped pacing and turned to face the headmaster with sudden determination.

"Alright, I'll stay here just in case he finds his way back or if some kids come in."

Dumbledore just nodded then turned and walked away, his robes swaying with each step he took. He swiftly came out of the ward and glided down the vast halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

As Allen was walking down the halls, he heard a pair of kids bickering. Allen wanted to turn back, but he knew that they were going to catch up with him. He looked side to side but only found doors that possibly led to classrooms. Sighing, he put his left hand in his pocket and walked forward.

_'Just be cool, everything will work out fine, just don't reveal anything. And do NOT under any circumstances get attached. I'm going to leave here as soon as I find Tim.'_ Allen told himself as he walked closer.

As he got closer to the kids, he heard a 3rd voice. It sounded alarmed, which only meant that who ever it belonged to knew he was coming. Allen heard the voice again, but this time only louder and it had authority in it. Allen frowned, he didn't think a kid would ever have that tone in school, but he hadn't gone to school before. Unless those years with Cross counted as school, then he hadn't.

_'I shouldn't really say anything, since I'm only 16 and I pretty much fight in an on-going war.'_

With that, Allen stalked forward and saw 3 teens that looked at him with suspicion and curiosity, something he is far to used to.

One was a girl with bushy brown hair that looked at him like she was studying him. Next, was a red-head boy that instantly reminded him of Lavi, until he saw that scowl that was printed on his face. Allen frowned at this, seeing that the boy was going to be like his other friend, Kanda. Lastly, there was a boy with messy, black hair and emerald eyes with a scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

They shared a stare for a while, but Allen quickly decided that staring in silence wasn't going to make this go any faster. He put his right hand over his heart and bowed to them. He saw their slightly shocked faces as he stood straight up again.

Smiling, he spoke in a polite tone, "Hello there."

"Who are you!?" the red-head rudely stated, which made the girl to elbow him in the side.

"Sorry," She apologized, "he's always like that. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

The red-head, who was rubbing his injured side, glared at Allen and grumbled, "Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." the last one stated with a dull look on his face. The other two stared at Allen as if they were waiting for something.

Allen just smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Allen Walker."

"What's wrong with you! Do you even know this is the HARRY POTTER!?" Ron shouted while pointing at Harry.

"Well, that is his name." Allen stated, raising a brow.

"He is a famous wizard! How do you not know!?" Ron yelled, making Harry blush from embarrassment.

"Cut it out Ronald, if he doesn't know then don't yell at him for it." Hermione scolded at Ron, causing him to grumble and mumble under his breath.

"So, what are you doing out h-"

"And what with the strange tattoo!?" Ron interrupted Harry, and caused Hermione to hit him in the side again.

"First off, it's a scar," He explained, "and second, I was looking for my little golden golem, Timcanpy."

The 3 teen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he said that his 'tattoo' was in fact a scar.

"How'd you get it?" harry asked curiously.

Allen smile disappeared and he became sadden at the memory of it. He put his hand over it and said, "I rather not talk about it."

Hermione nodded then looked at him again before she said, "Golem?" her eyes narrowed slightly and she looked like how Lavi would, when he was clearly suspicious on something.

"It's a small portable device that is used for communication." he clarified which made Hermione's mouth go into an 'o' shape.

"It's probably powered off and lying down somewhere because electronic devices don't work very well in

Hogwarts." Harry pointed out.

This new information caused Allen to get really worried.

_'Oh no! What if someone steps on him, or takes him!? I've got to wrap this up and get going!'_

"If that's the case I must go, now. I'm sorry I couldn't stay much longer." Allen said with worry in his voice. With that, he started to walk quickly past them, until he heard..

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

Harry saw the worry in Allen's eyes once he heard that electronic devices couldn't work in the school. After Allen quickly walked away, Harry called out to him.

"Wait!"

Ron nudged him and angrily whispered, "What are you doing?!"

"This is are chance to find the truth Ron" he whispered back to his angered friend.

"We'll come with you to help, with four people looking it will be quicker." Harry stared at Allen hoping he will say yes, he didn't want to have to resort to using his cloak to follow him. Allen stayed silent for a minute or two, then he suddenly smiled.

"Alright then," he started, "he is small with a cross on his face, has wings and is all golden."

Harry nodded, he caught that Allen had said 'he' instead of 'it'. It made him wonder if this 'golem' they are going to be looking for really was like the kind of golem he had told them about.

_'if it is a device, how come he addressed it as a 'he'?'_

-Time Skip-

As they walked down the huge corridors, they talked and Harry found out 2 things. 1) Allen never seemed to tell the whole truth and 2) He always kept his left hand hidden. At first, Harry believed that just how he is, but when harry had put his right hand out to shake, the other didn't even budged his left hand. He just stuck his right one out, causing harry to switch to his left to shake hands with him.

Harry was racking his brain to think of a good reason, until he remembered the boy's hand was all black, probably from serious burns; however, if it was then it should be healed because Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal it.

_'So then why is he hiding it?'_

Harry opened his mouth to ask the boy, but he saw something pink and he quickly became angered. When they got closer, they saw Umbridge standing in the hall with something that resembled a snitch in her hands. She had her wand pointed at it as well as if she was going to break it with a spell or poke it.

He saw Allen's eyes widen with recognition, had he seen Umbridge before?

"Timcanpy!" the golden thing suddenly wiggled out of Umbridge's grasp and flew right into Allen's waiting hands.

"Oh, Timcanpy! Where were you!? I missed you so much!" Allen was crying and the golden 'golem', named timcanpy was as well.

_'How is it crying?!'_ was the question on the Trio's faces as they watched the two share their moment.

"Ahem!" the sweet moment the two were sharing got interrupted by he pink frog women. They stared at her and harry just knew she was going to be a pain in the ass again. Allen was the first to react as he quickly bowed to the evil witch. Harry saw the smug on her face when Allen had bowed to her and his eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at the pink women.

"I am deeply sorry ma'am I am Allen Walker." He smiled his kind, polite smile.

"You do know that only pets like owls, toads, and cats are allowed here! Also your not wearing your uniform! Tell me your house now!" a smirk was plastered on her frog like face as she spoke like she was all high and mighty.

"I don't go attend this school ma'am." Allen nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Then why are you- Oh I see now, you're that crazy boy that fell from the ceiling," The frog growled while pointing her wand at Allen, "hmph the headmaster has us teachers wasting precious time looking for you, but now that I have found you, so I advise that you follow me." and with that she turned around but then glared at Harry.

"Don't forget your detention Mr. Potter." her voice oozed with hatred towards the Boy-Who-Lived. Allen walked behind her and they slowly disappeared from the Golden Trio sights.

"Bloody hell! Glad that's over!" shouted Ron.

"Did you see that thing harry?! It was practically alive! I have to research this!" Hermione said while she stared in space and seemingly started to think.

Harry just stayed silent, he was lost in thought. He wanted to know the full truth behind the mysterious Allen Walker. The boy was too polite, and kind to be a death eater. And he didn't even know who Harry was! Voldemort would not get someone who didn't know him, his all time arch-nemesis. It just doesn't go that way…right?

* * *

><p>Allen POV<p>

Allen was following the women down the huge halls. After a long time of walking, they stopped at a huge gargoyle statue. He just stared at her in confusion and wondered what they are here for. Before he could mutter a single word, the lady stared at the statue and mumbled something. It sounded something like...chocolate frogs? The gargoyle suddenly moved aside to reveal a hidden stair way. This nearly caused Allen to fall flat on his face.

"Come on." the women snickered as she stomped up the stairs.

Quickly recovering, Allen soon followed her up the stairs. When they reached the end, he was greeted by a room full of knickknacks and toy like things. He then saw and old man with sparkling blue eyes wearing half moon glasses sitting at a fairly big desk. There was a fiery red bird which made Allen keep a safe distance from him.

The man looked at him with a kind smile, "I see you have found our guest, Ms. Umbridge. Why don't you come over and sit so we can talk, Mr. Walker."

Allen was shocked at first that this man knew his name, but then he remembered telling that nurse his name so that could be the reason why he knows it. Allen carefully walked over to the seat in front of the old headmaster's desk and sat down.

"Now Ms. Umbridge, I believe it's best that you go and get ready for your next class. And if you meet with any teachers please tell them that we found him and that they don't need to search anymore." the man smiled while the women, Ms. Umbridge snickered then send a glare in Allen's direction before she turned and left the office.

_'they were searching for me?'_

"Excuse me I haven't introduce myself to you, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore The headmaster of Hogwarts." the man, now dubbed Dumbledore held his left hand out to shake. Inside he panic, Allen didn't want people to see his hand. It's one thing to see his strange scar, but it's another to see his hand/arm.

Sighing, Allen took his hand out and firmly grasped (lol firmly grasp it!) Dumbledore's hand and shook it. Allen waited until the other comment or yell in horror or hatred at the sight of his dark black hand. Nothing happened, no comment and no yell in horror came.

"Now, tell me how to you get here?" Dumbledore asked, looking slightly more serious than before.

Soon, Allen began to tell the headmaster about Akuma, Black order, Exorcist, Innocence, Millennium Earl, the Noah family, and the Ark. That lead to how he was able to control the arc, which lead to him being the 14th Noah. Allen kept personal matters and even more detailed matters out during the share of information, since Allen had secretly not trust these 'wizards' enough to tell them EVERYTHING.

"I see. Well then since your stuck here for now, how about we place you somewhere." Dumbledore stated.

"What do you have in mind sir?"

**Clift-Hnagerrrrrrrrrrrrr! Sorry it's been long, but I have school and school sucks so yeahhh I had to wait for the week end! Lol. SO yeah. BUT I'm back so yaay! Now I want to know where you want our dear buddy ,Allen, to be at.**

**Let me know in your reviews and we shall see how this plays out!**

**-LovePuppy25**


	4. The New Guy

**Hey! Its me again! With a chapter of course! I thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you all enjoy this!~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4: The new guy**

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

"What do you have in mind, sir?"

"How would you like to stay here as a student for a while?" the professor asked.

"Stay here? As a student?" Allen questioned. He felt worried some. He did not want to stay here and put kids of the school in danger because of his huge problem.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore began, as if he could tell what the white-haired youth was thinking about, "the school is protected by a high level barrier."

Allen's eyes widen slightly, _'how did he know what I was thinking?! Quick tell me what I'm thinking about now!'_

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled kindly, "Your just very easy to read, Mr. Walker."

Upon hearing that, Allen blushed lightly from embarrassment and averted his eyes to the ground. He sort of look like a child who visibly looked like they were feeling shy about something.

Allen thought long and hard on the matter of staying. The pros and cons of the situation was that, if he stays then he could get the proper education. Not that Mana didn't do a great job on teaching him it's just that, he only learned the basics. However, if he stays then he could put the lives of the children in danger and he didn't want innocent kids to become scarred and paranoid because of him. The decision was a rather tough one, but in the end he chose what he had hoped to be the best choice.

"Alright sir, I'll stay for a while." Allen sighed, deep inside he hoped he was doing the right thing.

He saw Dumbledore smile and his eyes shine a little bit more when he told him his decision.

"Ok then," he began with a smile, "first things first, you must get sorted."

"Sorted? Into what, sir?" Allen asked, while keeping his polite tone, he was talking to the head after all.

"Houses, my dear boy, Hogwarts students are separated into 4 houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." he explained.

At the word separated, Allen nearly frowned. He didn't like the fact that these kids were split up because that can cause a lot of rivalry and problems for a lot of people. However, he just nodded his head in understanding. He only wanted this to get over with and he could tell that Timcanpy was getting restless by the minute in his pocket.

Dumbledore suddenly got up and grabbed what looked to be a brown, rugged looking hat with a very strange face on it. Allen could only wonder what such a hat had anything to do with sorting. He said nothing, seeing that the professor started to explain the hat to him.

Then, without warning, Dumbledore put the hat on his head. Allen thought it was a joke, until it talked.

_"What is this? Your a little late to be sorted mister."_ the hat mentally stated.

Allen jumped and nearly rip the poor thing off his head. This caused the hat and Dumbledore to chuckle. Allen was puzzled as to how the hat had talked, but then he remember that this was a MAGIC school after all.

_"Yeah."_ Allen mentally replied sheepishly.

_"Oh well, just relax alright?"_ it said, making Allen slightly nod.

Suddenly, he felt that someone was invading his mind. At first, he thought that it was the '14th' but he figured that if it was him then he would begin struggling for control. It was the hat? The hat was looking into his mind! After figuring this out, he was about to pull the thing off his head until he heard…

_"__You poor, poor child__,"_ it began, _"to go through all that pain and heartache. I'm surprise that you haven't broken down yet. Instead, you push forward and face it head on. Because of that, I shall sort you in-"_

"Gryffindor!" the thing shouted on the top of it's lungs, if it had any.

After that, the professor took the hat off Allen's head and placed it on a tall dresser near his desk. Allen thought for a moment until he realized, _'how can I do this…magic if I don't' have that stick thingy or was it called a wand?'_

"um sir," Allen started, "how am I suppose to be a student, if I don't have any magically equipment or quality?"

"Oh my dear boy, you said yourself that the substance you posses, Innocence I believe it was called, could be mistaken for magic. So, you won't need any magically 'equipment' or quality then because you could just say that you produce your magic differently." The headmaster explained happily. He then waved his wand and a quill came to life and wrote things down. Allen stared for a while at the quill until it had stopped.

After a few minutes, he then slowly got up from his seat. He was handed a schedule, a mini-map and a piece of paper with strange words written on it. He looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"That is your schedule to see the order and time of your classes, a map so you don't get lost and that is the password for the portrait that guards the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Also the dorm room you shall be staying in. The portrait is a Fat lady wearing a pink frilly dress. She usually had a wine glass in her hands." Dumbledore informed him.

Allen just nodded slowly but before he walked out to find the tower he turned to the headmaster.

"May I have a room to myself? I don't want to scare the kids with my hand, scars and early exorcises." He asked. Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand again, making half the words on the piece of paper change.

Allen smiled, thank the headmaster, turned around and walked out. Once he was in the hall, Timcanpy flew out of his pocket and onto his fluffy white hair, then loosely wrapped his long golden tail around his neck.

* * *

><p>-Time-Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>Ironically, it had taken Allen a least over 3 hours to find the tower even with a map and help from some ghost here and there. By the time he had gotten there, it was already night time; however, he was glad that he was able to get there and not get lost in the halls and spend the night out there.<p>

"Finally!" he cried. He was exhausted from a whole day of talking and walking. Allen walked up to the panting and looked up at the lady in it. What really shocked him the most was that she had moved and looked down at him.

"Oh, what is this?" She said while she spun her glass filled with a dark red liquid that he had assumed to be wine.

"Uhh, I am Allen Walker, Ma'am." He replied nervously and bowed to her.

"A polite one I see," she began, "well then, Mr. Walker, what business do you have here?"

"I'm now attending and I was sorted into Gryffindor," he began to explained, "and I was told that you guard Gryffindor tower?"

"I do, but before you get in, you must give me the password first." She said and drank from her glass.

Allen looked at the piece of paper for a second then back at the women. He didn't know if this would work or not, but he had to try.

"Is the password _Tapeworm_?" he asked. His answer didn't come with a yes or no, but with the panting swinging open and revealing the entrance. He sighed in relief and walked through the opening. He heard it close right behind him and he stared out at the crowd of kids who had stopped their talking and stared right back at him. Some looked confused, but others looked suspicious of him. Allen looked away and only took a step until he wad bombarded with questions and shouts.

"What are you doing here?"

"How come your hair is white?"

"What's with the funny tattoo?"

"Are you single!?"

"How did you get in here?!"

"Your cute/short/weird/creepy"

"Why do you have a snitch on your head?!"

"Quiet Down!" a very familiar female voice shouted out above the large crowd. In a matter of seconds the loud shouts decreased down to quiet angry grumbles and mumbles.

Allen sighed in relief, because whoever had shouted out just saved him from an impending doom. He saw and sort of heard the crowd move for whoever had shouted. Since he is on more the short side, he couldn't really see over some of students heads to see who It was.

Finally, they got to the front of the crowd and he saw that they were the 3 he had met previously.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm now attending here." He stated calmly

"But you said that you don't attend here." Ron asked, raising a brow.

"well, I didn't at the moment." Allen replied.

"if so, then why didn't you show up when the first years were being sorted?" Hermione asked, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I was running late." he answered.

"Then what was with all the scars and wounds?" Harry questioned.

"Abusive family." that was enough to silence all of them. Allen felt very bad about lying to all of them but he can't have them know about him. As if him being here wasn't dangerous enough. The room was dead silent and everyone's eyes was locked onto him. He then cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

"Well then, can anyone show me to my dorm, please?" He pleaded and held up the paper that had the dorm he was staying in written down on.

"I'll show you." Harry offered and started to lead Allen to his dorm. The silent crowd parted for them as they walked forward. Soon, they got to a spiral stair case and harry turned and looked at the paper.

"Hmm, it seems you have the last empty room up there," harry stated, "follow me then."

They walked all the way up the stairs to a room near the top. The two stopped at the door. Allen looked at harry and smiled a friendly smile.

"Thank you for leading me here." he said.

"No problem." Harry simply stated, then turned away and continued back down to the common room.

Allen walked into his temporary room. It's color scheme was red and gold, which made him assume that it was the house colors. He walk over to his bed and saw a black robe folded on the dresser next to it.

He lifted it up and examined it.

_'So I have to wear this? What if I run into an Akuma or worst…Aprocryphos. Then I wont be able to move around!...wait Dumbledore- I mean the headmaster did say that the school was protected after all.'_

Allen sighed and flopped back on the bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little. It was a peaceful silence until..

_**"I feel bad for you,"**_ a masculine voice said, _**"you have to be around a school of spoiled brats"**_

After it had said that, Allen sprang up and looked around, "Who's there!" He exclaimed.

_**"Geez nephew, you should really calm and quiet down."**_ the voice stated.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" he rudely demanded.

_**"I can't really show myself, unless you look through a mirror."**_ it said with a hint of boredom in its voice.

That is when it clicked and he began to realize who he was talking to.

"No wait you can't be the-"

_**"Yep. Although, instead of Noah or 14th I prefer Neah instead."**_ the voice, now dubbed Neah, sang.

**Well? How was it? I know I know it's short. Anyway, what do you think? Good enough? I hope so. Please feel free to tell me any corrections I should make. And don't forget to review! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-LovePuppy25**


	5. Uncles and Toads

**Wow! It's already chapter 5! Can't you believe it? Anyway, Neah has shown up! YAY! And yes to all who asked and who didn't ask, he will have the nephew complex.**

**It's funnier that way!**

**Well I hope you also enjoy this chapter. Now, on with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own -man or Harry Potter. If I did, that good for nothing, Leverrier, would be dead by now- I mean what?**_

_**Chapter 5: Uncles and Toads**_

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

At first, Allen was angry and confused. He was angry because he felt that was Neah's fault that he had to leave everything he held dear. He believed that ever since he showed up, his life changed for the worst. However, he was also very confused. The Noah had just called him 'nephew' and didn't pose as a threat at all, but Allen only thought that he was acting.

"Nephew!? You can't possibly be my uncle." he growled making all the teachings of being polite and kind practically fly out the window.

_**"Yes I am,"**_ Neah started, _**"I'm Mana's brother, so that means your my little cute nephew!~" **_

Allen just stayed silent, thinking of a way to argue on that.

_**"Also, you should not speak out loud or the children will think your insane."**_ he suggested.

Allen just sighed before he decided to take the Noah's advice and spoke mentally to him, _'Whatever Noah-'_ _**"Neah"**_ _'doesn't matter!'_

_**"Yes it does! Moyashi!~"**_ Neah sang.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" he screamed.

After that, he heard foot steps rushing up the stairs and to his room.

_**"Well now you did it."**_ the Noah said right before the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"Well, he is in Gryffindor, so it's alright." Harry said with a little hope in his voice.

Ron spoke rudely, "He is still suspicious!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" an angry and familiar voice screamed causing the common room to go silent and stare at the stairs that led to the boys dorms.

Harry was the first the reaction. He ran to and up the stairs with Ron and Hermione right behind him. The three rushed up the stairs and to the white-haired teen's dorm room. As soon as they got there, Harry opened the door and scanned the room.

He saw that Allen was sitting on his bed with an irritated expression. Allen glanced over at them and he saw his expression go from irritated to friendly in a matter of seconds.

"Hey guys." he spoke, sounding sheepish.

Before harry could speak, he was beaten to it by an angry Ron.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you man!? You shouldn't yell like that, ya git" Ron shouted rudely. That's when harry saw a golden ball fly up and zip towards Ron. It opened it's mouth, revealing rows of shark-like teeth, before clamping down on the poor red-head's nose.

"AHH! Get it off!." his best friend screamed and pulled on the thing's tail. However, that only made it worst, as it seemed to tighten it's grip on the boy.

"Tim! No!" Allen yelled and got up. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled on him. That's when harry saw that Allen's right hand was all black, even the fingernails, and it had a green cross in the center of it.

"Owwwww!" Ron yelled in pain.

After a few minutes of tugging on it. Tim, as it was called, released Ron's nose. Harry saw that his nose was red and swollen.

_'Mental note, don't get the thing mad.' _

"Tim, you shouldn't go around biting people." Allen scowled at it. He then pet it _'or was it a he?' _ on the head. It flew up and onto his white locks.

Allen turned to them and spoke in a polite tone that was completely opposite from the yell they heard, "Sorry about that, he's just protective."

Allen looked down and his eyes widen. He then pull the sleeve of his right arm down to hide his hand. Again, before harry could say anything, Hermione beat him to it.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

It took a minute or two until Allen answered, "It's always been this way."

"Always?" harry asked.

Allen nodded, "Yeah."

"is there any way to cure it?" Hermione asked sounding slightly concerned.

"No, it's not something that can be healed like a burn or cut." Allen explained.

"Then what is it?" Ron questioned rudely causing Hermione to smack him upside his head.

"It's just a deformity, nothing serious and besides I've grown to like it so it's fine." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

Harry looked unsure that it was just a 'deformity'. He felt that Allen was lying to them, however he didn't push it seeing that if he did it would most likely make the other uncomfortable.

Harry glanced down and saw a sight that made his head turn. Allen's shadow looked nothing like him. Instead of straight hair, it had hair that spiked up and back. It had its hands in it's, what he assumed to be, pockets. Harry saw it turn to him and it smiled a white Cheshire cat grin. Harry rubbed his eyes and stared back at it, but he saw that it was just a regular shadow, no spiked hair or grin.

_'Strange.'_

He saw the other three in the room look at him with concern.

"Harry, you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." he lied. He wasn't sure if telling his friends what he saw in front of Allen wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Well, it's time to go to bed anyway." Hermione said.

He turned to Allen and saw that he was spacing out and had a serious look on his face.

"Uh Allen," he stated and the boy snapped back into reality, "it's time for bed, so we'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled, "Alright, good night."

"Night." they replied.

The three left and walked down to harry and Ron's dorm room. Before they parted ways, harry told them what he saw and they both looked equally suspicious and curious.

"I knew he was suspicious." Ron stated.

"Weird," Hermione started, "I'll go see if there is anything on that in the library."

"Maybe I could speak to Dumbledore, but I doubt that he would listen since he hasn't talked to me."

"Harry, he probably just too busy he is the headmaster after all." Hermione reasoned.

"But he was never busy before." Harry argued.

"Well, the ministry is breathing down his neck." she added.

"Yeah." he said, defeated.

"Anyway, see you in the morning." she said and with that, they parted ways.

Before harry could sleep, his mind was stuck on the strange shadow from before. He couldn't' wrap his head around it at all.

_'Just what was that?'_

* * *

><p>Next day- Allen's POV<p>

It was early in the morning, the birds were singing and the sun was shining. Everything seemed so peaceful. There wasn't any loud sounds. Every one was sleeping except a certain white-haired teen.

"188…189…190…191" Allen was doing his usual morning work out. It consisted of him doing upside down one handed push-ups on a chair that was on one leg. Allen was thinking on the events of yesterday. His uncle had told him that harry saw him through his shadow. It was strange how he could because no one could see his uncle other than himself.

_'so why Harry?'_

After an hour, the very person he was thinking about walked into his room and onto him working out. Allen was too focus on reaching his goal to see the boy was just standing there and staring.

"396…397…398…399…400" Allen gracefully fell down that's when he saw harry gawking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey harry." he spoke with his brilliant smile. It took a minute for him to recover before he started talking with a stutter that reminded him of Miranda, the time innocence accommodator.

"H-h-how did y-you do that!?" harry shouted.

"I was taught to do this a very long time ago and I just got a habit of doing it." he replied.

"Amazing." harry slightly whispered.

Allen just smiled, "Would you like to try?"

He nearly fell over and laughed once he saw harry's eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"No thank you! I don't think I would be able to get on the chair, let alone do push ups on it!" he exclaimed.

Allen smiled and walked over to the chest that sat in front of his bed. He pulled out a long sleeved shirt and put it on.

"So, what brings you here harry?" he asked while buttoning his shirt up.

"Well, everyone's getting up and ready and we thought you were still sleeping, so I came to wake you up." harry explained.

"Oh ok then." Allen replied as he tied an old, yet shiny red ribbon on his shirt. He grabbed the robe, map, and schedule before he faced harry.

"Well, lets go you don't want to keep your friends waiting." he smiled while sliding his left hand into his pocket.

The pair then walked out and down the spiral stair case and into the loud common room. As soon as they entered, Ron and Hermione ran up to them.

_**"Great, it's the rude twit."**_ Neah suddenly stated.

_'I thought you were asleep.'_ Allen mentally said.

_**"I was but these loud brats woke me up."**_ he said tiredly.

"Hey Harry, Ron…Allen." greeted hermione.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Ms. Granger."

Soon after, their brief greeting, hermione started talking about classes.

She glanced at Allen's schedule before she asked, "What's do you have first?"

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts." he replied while looking down at the paper in his hands.

"We have that too!" harry exclaimed.

"Really?" Allen asked but mostly stated.

"Yep," Ron replied, "Lets go to the Great Hall to get some grub first!"

Allen smiled at the other's enthusiasm before he saw harry leaned over and whispered to him.

"Be careful, Ron eats a whole lot." he informed.

Allen just nodded his head in understanding.

_**"Ohh if only they knew,"**_ Neah said with a chuckle, _**"Allen, you already know your going to frighten the poor things with your eating habits."**_

_'But, you know it's not my fault that I eat that way.'_ he replied.

_**"I know, but still your going to scare them."**_ the Noah teased.

Allen just sighed, which got the attentions of the other 3 next to him.

"Hey are you alright?" hermione asked with a hint of concern and suspicion.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just thinking." he answered.

"About?" she asked, raising a brow.

"About Tim," Allen simply stated until his eyes went wide, " TIM!"

At that moment, he freaked out for a few minutes. This caused all the occupants in the room go silent and stare at the poor boy. He looked around frantically before he checked his pockets. The golden golem suddenly flew out of his pocket and bit Allen right on the head.

"Ow Ow ow! Tim stop! I'm sorry!" he cried.

At this, everyone began to chuckle and laugh quietly.

"I'll give you food just please stop!" Allen cried.

This caused Timcanpy to release the poor boy. He then nuzzle against his head, before he took his place right on top of Allen's soft, white hair. Allen just sighed at the golem's antics.

_**"Little nephew your making a scene."**_ Neah chuckled.

Allen noticed that the kids were staring and laughing/giggling, causing him to blush furiously and lower his head. He felt so embarrassed and just wanted to crawl under a rock.

"U-um," he started nervously, "can we go eat now?"

"Yeah lets go." harry replied before leading him out and to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>Once inside, Allen followed the trio to their usual seats and sat next to him. He noticed the empty plates and frowned. Where was the food?<p>

_**"Be patient nephew. Hey, look Dumbly is about to speak."**_ Neah said with a voice that made Allen visualize the smile that the other possibly would've had.

The Hall went silent and the children stared at the old professor as he stood from his seat, at the table that was previously broken.

"This shall be a short speech my dear students, but I would like introduce your new and a little bit late classmate, if you hadn't noticed him or is questioning why he is still here. Please welcome, Mr. Allen Walker." He announced causing Allen to nearly choke even though he had not yet ate anything.

"My young man, why don't you stand up." the professor said with a smile.

Allen nervously rose to his seat and tried not to stare at the shocked, suspicious, and surprised faces of his new 'classmates'.

_**"He put you on the spot!"**_ Neah laughed.

Slowly but surely, everyone clapped awkwardly. Afterwards, Allen sat back down and shrunk himself, trying not to be noticed. However, that was harder than it seems, since he is a huge look-at-me sign.

"I do hope you all treat him nicely and fairly for the remainder of the school year. With that said, Tuck in." Dumbledore stated, before he sat down.

Allen saw everyone get prepared for the food. He was confused as to why they were acting that way. At that moment, food began to appear on everyone's plate. Seeing the food appear on his plate, Allen started eating like no tomorrow. He even grabbed some other plates that were next to his original one. Soon, everyone was staring at him in awe and disgust. Some even pushed their plates to him, urging him to go on.

Over time, their was a tower of empty dishes next to him. All were licked clean, not even a crumb was left on any of them. All looked as if they never had been filled with food in the first place.

Everyone was gawking at him, even the teachers! What shocked them the most was that, the snitch-like ball was also eating some of the teen's food!

Allen saw everyone was staring at him as if he had two heads, so he slowed his pace and shrunk down again.

_**"I told you, you would scare them."**_ Neah said with pride.

_'Shut up.'_ Allen stated.

"And I thought Ron ate too much." hermione said, with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>-Yet another Time-Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio were leading Allen to his very first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts or commonly known as DADA. They told him, well mostly hermione, how Ms. Umbridge gave harry detention on his first day and how she didn't allow spell work in the classroom. Allen was secretly bursting with joy at the no spell work part. He did not want people to know why he doesn't have a wand or anything about him for that matter.<p>

Once they entered the classroom, Allen froze in his tracks.

_'oh' __**"my,"**_ _'lord' __**"have"**_ _'mercy!' __**"What"**_ _'in the world' __**"is that?!"**_

What stood before him, was a great big (Rock! Lol just kidding but if you know what that's from, I'll update two chapters!) pink, toad women! She turned to face the four and had a sickly smile on her wide face. Allen felt that something was off about this strange women; however, he could not put his finger on it.

"Hello Mr. Walker," she began in a suspiciously kind tone, "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. Please take a seat."

She pointed her chubby finger out at the rows of desks and he saw that the class was split, Slytherin on the left and Gryffindor on the right.

_'Again with the diversity?'_ he asked, well more like stated.

_**"It seems like second nature to these kids."**_ Neah replied.

_'I have to change this!'_ Allen declared.

_**"Yeah! Show'em what your made of!**_" Neah cheered.

Allen strolled over to the left side of the room and sat in an empty chair. He felt everyone's eyes one him and he could practically hear the questions that were bouncing around inside their heads. _'what is he doing?' 'Why is he over there/here?'_

_**"That's it? I thought you were going to do something more than that."**_ Neah stated, clear disappointment in his tone.

_'this is just the start of it.'_ Allen explained to the Noah.

That's when the teacher began doing what teachers do best, teaching. What made him believe that Ms. Umbridge wasn't that good of a teacher was that everyone had a annoyed and bored look on their faces. No one, except hermoine and Allen, paid attention to her. They were all in la la land. Harry, however was glaring at the toad during the whole period.

Timcanpy decided that it was a good time to fly around the classroom. He flew around and Allen heard he irritation in Umbridge's voice grow. He didn't know what was irritating the lady. He thought that, since this was a magic school things that fly around would be normal.

Suddenly, she raised her wand and muttered under her breath. A red light came out of the tip and sped to the golem. Once they made contact, timcanpy froze then fell down on the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Tim!" Allen yelled and quickly stood up. His chair went crashing down behind him. Everyone just stared and the Golden Trio, especially Harry, knew that golem meant something to Allen.

Umbridge just smiled and spoke, "And that's why we don't have toys in this classroom."

"Toy!? Tim was not a toy!" Allen yelled.

_**"Let me out! I'll kick that toad's ass!"**_ Neah shouted inside his head.

"Mr. Walker please sit-" the toad began but was interrupted by a Gryffindor's yell of 'Look the parts are moving!'.

Allen turned to look and saw that the parts of timcanpy were indeed moving and forming together. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of timcanpy fixing himself.

**"Ohh yeah I remember I added that perk to Tim."** Neah pointed out.

_'How?'_ Allen asked.

**"I created Tim."** Neah stated.

_'When-_' he was about to say until Neah cut him off.

**"Now's not the time, look**." Neah said.

In a few seconds, Timcanpy was back fluttering around again. He flew and landed right on Allen's head. He turned himself to Umbridge and showed his shark teeth to her. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and glared at them.

"Detention Mr. Walker." she said, her voice oozing with hatred.

He just groaned before he picked his seat back up and slumped down into it.

_**"How dare that ugly toad give my darling nephew detention! I'll kill her! Then when I become the new Earl I'll bring her back as an Akuma then kill her again!"**_ Neah shouted, bursting with anger.

_'Neah calm down.'_ Allen said while trying not to roll his eyes.

_**"No I refuse! She need's to be taught a lesson!"**_ he argued.

Allen just signed.

After that little incident, class just continued on and on. Until, finally the class ended and almost everyone rushed out of there, not wanting to be back there ever! However, before allen could leave Umbridge called him over.

"Yes?" he said, regaining his polite tone.

"For detention, you shall write sentences in my office." she stated while smiling and her eyes glint with an evil intent in them.

"Ok ma'am." Allen replied.

_'Sentences? Too easy for a toad.'_ he thought.

_**"I agree, something's fishy here."**_ Neah stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunn dunn Duunnnnnnn! That's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, I need the motivation. Every time I read one of your reviews I get more determined to make my chapters the best and the longest. So yeah. I hope that this was long enough for you. But for you fast readers, maybe not, I don't know.<strong>

**Well until next time!~**

**-LovePuppy25**


	6. Innocence and Quills

**Its chapter 6 yyyyyyyyaaay! How's everyone? Good? I hope so! Anyway thanks for all the support and reviews! You guys are awesome! You make me so happy! :D**

**Well, that's all. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own -man or Harry Potter!**

_**Chapter 6: Innocence and Quills**_

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Allen and Harry were sitting in front of the desk of the toad witch, Umbridge. She stood and looked down at them with a slight smug look on her face. She had two long, black quills in her hands.<p>

He saw that there was no ink around, which made him question how they were going to write the sentences.

**"Strange."** Neah stated.

_'I agree.' _

The quills were then place in front of the pair. Allen saw that Harry hesitate before he grabbed the quill.

Allen stared down at the quill in front of him. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that said, 'do not touch that'.

"What are you waiting for, Mr. Walker?" Umbridge said in a sickly kind tone.

He gulped then shakenly reached for the quill. He shouldn't be afraid, it is just a quill after all. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was in danger. Over and over he told himself that it was just a quill. Nothing bad will happen. They were just writing sentences.

"Good. Now Mr. Walker, You must write 'I shall not talk back'." she said while a smirk slithered it's way on her wide, squishy face.

He looked over at Harry and saw him already writing but, he wrote 'I must not tell lies' on his paper. He saw him get a pained expression appear on his face.

**"What's going on here?"** Neah questioned

_'I don't like where this is going.'_

**"Me neither! Oh how I wish I had a body so I could destroy that Toad!"** the noah shouted.

'_Yeah, she gives me the cree-'_ allen was rudely inturrupted by a loud banging noise.

He saw that Ms. Umbridge had hit the table with her wand in front of him.

"I suggest you stop daydreaming and start writing." She spat, sounding irritated.

Sighing, Allen positioned his quill over the paper and tried to write the words he was told to. He felt his innocence being scratched at then it reacting slightly. He felt an urge that he only got when he was fighting Akuma. It was like he was filled with a sudden adrenaline to fight. It was odd but what was even weirder was that the quill wasn't writing at all. Nothing, not even the strange red ink that came out of Harry's quill came out of the quill.

He saw Umbridge face fill with anger before she shouted at him.

"Mr. Walker! I said write! Its such a simple task! Even Potter is doing it!"

**"THAT BIT-"** Neah practically screamed but was interrupted by Allen.

"With all due with respect, I did write but it seems your quill isn't working." he spoke in a slighty irritated polite voice.

"Nonsense! Show me your hand!" she ordered.

He raised his normal hand to her, no wanting the crazy witch to see his other hand.

"Your other one!"

**"Lemme at her! I'll show the damn toad witch her place!"** Neah shouted, bursting with fury.

Before Allen could reply to the furious Noah, Umbridge had grabbed his other hand and yanked on it making it come out from his pocket. Allen's eyes widen before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stared in shock and anger at the toad witch. He stopped writing and stood up as his chair fell and crashed to the ground. The toad gasped once she saw Allen's deformed hand. She stared at him with such horror and disgust in her eyes. Harry could guess that the reason the other hid his hand was because the way people instantly judge people over nearly everything.<p>

Before he could try to say anything to that thick headed toad, Allen smacked her hand away. The white-haired teen then stood up as well, but there was something strange about him. His skin was gray and his eyes were a shiny gold instead of their usual empty silver color.

**"Don't touch me."** Allen spoke, his voice full of venom and hatred.

He sounded different as well. He sounded more masculine and grown up than used to. Harry saw Allen grab the quills and break them in half.

"What do you think your doing?!" Umbridge shouted.

Allen glanced over at the idiotic witch and answered, clearly irritated, **"I'm ending this unnecessary detention."**

The teen then turned away and started his stride to the door. However, he was stopped when the toad had sent a flash of red to his back. To harry's shock, he wasn't even affected.

**"You should count yourself lucky that I don't kill you,"** the other stated calmly, **"however, if you dare lay your chubby fingers on my nephew again, I will kill you." **

Harry could see Umbridge trembling. However, Allen just continued to stroll out of the office as if he hadn't gotten manhandled and shot with one of the unforgivable curses.

Harry decided that it was a smart idea to leave as well, since if he didn't his friends would question him more than they had to. Also, he want to catch up with the strange teen.

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Right when he got out to the hallway, Allen had regained control of himself and started scowling the Noah that now occupied his head.<p>

_'What the hell Neah?!_' he mentally shouted.

**"What?! I didn't kill her!...yet"** the Noah argued.

_'No taking over my body without consulting me.'_ Allen stated with authority.

**"But you'll say no."**

_'That's the point.'_

**"That's no fair!"** Neah whined.

As he walked down the vast halls, he looked out the nearest window. He felt at glad to be out of that retched office that seriously needed a new paint job. Just the thought of it made him want to gag. How could anyone have that much pink in their office? Seriously?! His train of thought was interrupted by a whirling noise and gears turning.

Then, he heard footsteps come towards him from behind.

"Hey Allen!" the voice he recognized as his classmate harry. His cursed himself.

_'How am I going to get out of this one?'_

**Well?! What you think? I know it's short but I'm not going to be able to make this as long as it should be. I live in a place where they celebrate Halloween too early! So I'm going to be busy. I'm so sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this.**

**Please review! I want to see what you think. Well see ya in the next chapter!**

**-LovePuppy25**


	7. Who exactly are you?

_**Chapter 7! Yay! Isn't that fabulous?**_

_**Happy Halloween! Well late Halloween. Did y'all dress up or are you too cool for that? Well I dressed up as Road Kamelot it was awesome but It was aggravating because I had to explain to everyone I met about who I was! Lol Other than that I had a Blast!**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys make me so happy! 3 And in return…I give this treat to you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -man or Harry Potter ;^;**_

Key:

**"Meeep" - **Neah talking

_'meep'_ - thoughts

_**'meeeeep'**_ - Neah and Allen talking at the same time

**Chapter 7: Who exactly are you?**

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As the footsteps closed in on him, he quickly scanned the grounds for the Akuma. He saw that it was at the edge of the Forbidden forest.<p>

_'I have to get out of here.'_

**"But he's most likely going to follow you."**

_'Then I'll need a way to distract him.'_

**"Maybe you should use your Innocence. It's so bright that it could pretty much blind him."**

_'Hmm…alright then.'_

He heard the footsteps stop and he knew that harry was right behind him.

"Hey Allen…" the other said.

**"On the count of 3"**

"Are you alright?"

_'1_'

"What happened back there?"

**"2"**

"Allen?"

_**"3!"**_

Allen quietly activated his innocence. The bright light from it illuminated the dark hall. He broke the window with his sharp claw-like fingers and jumped out. His pure white cape fluttered behind him as he gracefully fell down.

Once his feet touched the ground, he broke out in sprint towards the forest. He didn't even look behind him to see if harry was staring out at him.

He slipped in between the trees and was greeted by the floating balloon-like creatures that he was far to used to seeing. There were only 3 of them but he couldn't let any one of them pass. He only knew how much danger they are for untrained, unprofessional, and inexperienced kids.

He leaped towards the first one and brought his claw-like hand up and sliced it right in half. Allen then kicked off of it and used it's explosion to propel himself to the second Akuma. He stuck his hand out in front of him and stabbed it dead center. He flipped off it and went to land on the last Akuma, however in mid-air it's cannons aimed right at him.

"Oh shi-" he was cut off by the loud shots of the cannons firing their deadly virus bullets right at him. It was far too late for him to move, so he had to take it. He flew back and crashed into a tree, breaking it.

**"You know, you could let me out. I'm a Noah so it will obey me if I command it to self-destruct."** Neah suggested.

_'No! Then the soul inside it will be destroyed too!'_ he mentally shouted.

**"Gosh your too soft."** Neah stated.

Allen felt the virus start to spread across his skin. He placed his hand over himself and started to emit a bright green light. The black stars that scattered all over his skin disappeared as fast as they appeared. Once they were all gone he looked up at the level 1 and stood back up. He instantly felt the pain of his now broken rib or two. However, being used to the pain he continued on and leaped back into action.

He stuck his hand out and sliced the poor Akuma in half in a swift dangle motion. The Akuma exploded and Allen saw the trapped soul float away as it smiled at him.

He let out a sigh that he unknowingly held in and deactivated his innocence. He looked up at the sky and saw it brightening up.

_'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am i?' _he asked although he pretty much knew that answer.

**"Nope. Not one bit."** Neah answered.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Strange and suspisious, that was the words harry thought about Allen as of now. He had tried to speak to him but the other did not answer and before he could put his hand on his shoulder he was blinded by a bright white light. It was so bright that harry had to shield his eyes and back up. However, he fell on his rear when he had backed up.<p>

After a few seconds, he heard the window break and the white light started to dim but before he could make out the person in the light, it jumped out the window. Harry rubbed his eyes to help let him see clearly and not with dark flickering spots (1) clouding his vision. Once he could see like normal, he stood up and rushed to the window, but he only saw the end of a white fabric flutter before they disappeared into the forest.

Harry realized that the light was actually the albino teen he was trying to talk too.

_'But how? What kind of magic is that?' _

Harry only knew two people who might know. Hermione and Dumbledore. He decided that he should go talk with Hermione first before actually trying to talk to Dumbledore.

He ran to the fat lady portrait and quickly said the password. He entered the room and ran up the stairs to his dorm room. Once he entered, he saw that everyone was asleep even his pal, Ron. He sighed in disappointment.

_'I guess I'll have to wait until the morning.'_

He laid down on his soft bed, but before he could drift off into dream land he heard what sounded like large guns going off in the distance. He turned towards the nearest window and looked out at the forest. He saw a bright green light that glowed in the part of the forest.

The first thing that came to mind was Avada Kedavra or the killing curse.

_'is he facing a death eater? Or- no then my scar would act up. What if…if he's using the curse himself?'_ these were the thoughts that bounced around in his head, along with some visual image that tried to back it up.

He felt himself succumb to drowsiness and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>-Time skip-<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was talking with his friends in the common room. They were listening to his story from yesterday.<p>

"Basically your saying he turned into a light" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm I should read up on this." hermione stated.

"I also saw a green light coming from the forest." he added.

"What? You don't think?" Ron asked.

Harry just nodded his head.

"But you don't think he would use that spell on someone or a creature?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"He could! We don't know what he is capable of." Ron accusingly said.

They continued on like that for awhile and eventually it lead to them going to the library to research on the matter. Once they entered, they got right to work. They left no book unopened or unread in hermione's case. They tried hard to figure it out, but the other thing they got what Lumos for a white light but it wasn't pure white like the light harry had seen.

Sighing, harry closed the current book he was reading. His scar started aching badly. His hand flew over it as he was flung into another vision.

He found himself in a poorly lit room filled with phones. Ahead he saw a plump like man with a freakishly large grin on his face and a tall top-hat resting on his head. The strange being was knitting like an old grandmother would do. Harry already knew who's eyes he was looking through but he had no idea who this man or creature was.

"I want you to help get me the 14th." the man said.

"What's in it for me?" harry heard himself hiss.

He heard the other chuckle before he answered, "I'll help you in your small war. I have you know my Akuma aren't affected by that magic you wizard possess. I could easily give you an advantage."

"Alright Millennium Earl, but first tell me. Who is this 14th?" he asked.

The man, now dubbed Millennium Earl, grin widen before he finally answered,

"Allen Walker."

_**Dunn dun Dunnnnnn! Well what you think? Good enough? I hope so. Or else I'm doing a poor job at this fanfiction thing.**_

_**If you ever have looked at a light bulb or the sun you would see this flickering dot(s) that follow wherever you look. Try it if you haven't experienced it. Although I don't recommend you listen to me cause it's really annoying **_

_**Anyway! See you guys next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see ya in the next chapter!**_

_**-LovePuppy25**_


	8. Unbelievable

**Whoaaa chapter 8! I never thought it would get this far! I'm so happy! It's because of you guys. Your such awesome people! I would've never had gotten this far if it was for all the support you all showed me!**

**I greatly appreciate it.**

**Anywayyyyy! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter! They all belong to their respective owners!**

_**Chapter 8: Unbelievable **_

Harry's POV

"Harry!"

"Oi, mate are you alright!?"

As he came to, he heard the loud, concern shouts of his friends and felt himself being shaken violently. Harry blinked a few times then put his hands on Ron's shoulders, who was currently shaking him as if he was a stuffed doll.

"I'm fine Ron, just stop shaking me." he stated rather calmly, trying to hide the fact that he was a bit shaken by the strange vision he just experienced.

"Harry are you ok? Did you see another vision?" Hermione asked as her voice lowered at the word 'vision'.

He just nodded his head. The other two gave the boy-who-lived a concerned look.

"It was strange, very strange." he stated, trembling slightly.

"strange how?" Ron asked.

"Well for starters, I was in this sort of dark room that had lots of phones in it. There was this man or creature-I couldn't tell-sitting in a rocking chair and knitting like a grandmother would most likely do. He had this strange top hat on and he had this wide smile on his face that looked permanent. He was very wide as well. I could guess that he name was Millennium Earl." Harry explained.

"How?" questioned hermione.

"Well I or should I say You-know-who called him by name, or well what I believe is a name. It sounded more like a title to me than some name. Anyway, apparently he is seeking help from You-Know-Who to look for someone called the 14th-" Harry further explained but was cut off by Ron.

"14th?! What kind of person names someone 14th?" the red-head rudely spat.

Ron was then hit upside the head by a book, curtsy of hermione, "Maybe if you shut your mouth then he would explain."

"Why you!-" Ron began.

"Guys! I'm explaining here." Harry said, swiftly putting a stop their oncoming fight. The two then lowered their heads in shame and let the boy continued.

"As I was saying, the man said that the 14th is Allen Walker." Harry finished.

"Allen? He is this 14th? Does that mean that he really is evil?" Hermione questioned.

"I told you he was suspicious!" Ron declared in a I-told-you-so tone.

"There is a good possibility he is," Harry stated, "also he said that he had these things called Akuma that weren't affected by magic."

"Akuma? I believe I've heard of that term before." hermione said and started looking through some of the books they had out.

"Aha! Here it is." she said and began to read the passage:

_An Akuma is a mythical creature that was said to have been created off of human sorrow. Very few people have lived an encounter with an Akuma and those who did suffered serious trauma from it. It was said to have had cannons on its body and anyone who got shot crumbled into dust. The only spells that work on Akuma are defense spells. No one knows how or why they appeared or how they were created. They were assumed to be extinct after a long decade absence._

Harry and Ron were dumbfounded by the new information.

_'If something like that still exists and is at Voldemort's side then we have almost no chance.' _

"You think Allen might know of these Akuma?" Harry asked.

"Why would we want to ask him?! He's a potential enemy!" Ron argued.

"It's worth a try." hermione stated.

"Now to discuss plans with the DA"

Allen's POV

Allen was walking down the vast halls of Hogwarts with his small golden companion, Timcanpy, flying around over his head. He glanced around the suspiciously empty halls.

_'Where is everyone?'_

**"I don't know" **

_'Weird'_

He continued to walk down the halls until he was grabbed and pulled into a dark room.

"What the-!"

No, he wasn't about the let whoever it was just kidnap him like this! He brought his leg up and kicked the mysterious stranger straight in the gut. He wasn't like his friend, Lenalee, when it came to kicking people so they didn't go very far.

"What the bloody hell!" they yelled.

Wait a minute, he knew that voice. It was-

"Ron?"

Suddenly, the lights switched on and he was surrounded by a large group of students. He saw the house flags hanging on the walls. It was a fairly bright and colorful room. There were colors of all of the houses except for the Slytherin house.

Allen saw Ron on the ground clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor. Behind him was Harry and Hermione. Both had looks on their faces that reminded him of Komui, when he was giving the exorcists a briefing of their mission.

Wait, did that mean they knew? They knew he was a exorcist!? But how! He never told them! Was he being followed last night and did they see his fight with the Akuma!?

He had to compose himself. He could not allow them to make whatever suspicions they had confirmed.

"What's going on here," he asked as he gazed around at the large group of kids, "and where am I?"

"Your at the base of the DA or Dumbledore's Army." Hermione explained.

"Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yes, we established this because we weren't getting the necessary teaching from the current DADA teacher, Umbridge. She doesn't believe that there are things in this world such as Voldemort," as he said the name, the group of kids shuddered but kept silent as Harry continued explaining the DA to Allen, "are out to get us. I should know. I have faced him multiple times. So to get the practice and training we need, we made the DA."

**"It's like some club they made. Cute."** Neah said, somewhat simplifying the explanation.

"Ok then, but how does this involve me?" Allen asked.

"Harry sees these visions, where he is Voldemort and sees what he is planning. He saw in his last vision, that you were wanted by a man/creature named the Millennium Earl. He also dubbed you as the 14th." Hermione explained, the serious look never leaving her face.

Allen's eyes grew to the size of saucers. His hands formed a tight fist, making his knuckles grow whiter than they already were. His heart pounded loudly inside his chest as color drained from his face. He felt his stomach tie itself into a knot. This feeling made him sick. How had these kids know! Why did they have to know!

**"Calm down Allen, just breathe everything will be fine."** the Noah mentally comfort him.

Taking Neah's advice, Allen breathed shaky breaths and slowly calmed himself down. Once he was calm enough to talk, he looked back at the kids and teens that stood before him.

"What is it you want to know?" he asked.

**"Allen! You can't be seriously thinking of telling them!"** Neah argued.

_'what choice do I have?'_

**"Well there's me t-"**

_'No, I don't want to frighten them.'_

**"Alright then Allen."**

"Well, for starters what are Akuma?" Ron asked, he seemed to be feeling much better. However, he was still rubbing his stomach.

"Akuma are killing machines that are created from grieving humans." Allen stated.

He couldn't stop himself from remembering the sights of the souls of Akuma he had saw and about his foster father, Mana. He lowered his head to hide the deep sorrow growing in his eyes from them.

"When someone is grieving for a loved one that had died, they are visited by the Millennium Earl. 'Would you like me to bring them back?' he asks. And of course they always say yes. Once they agree, a black metal skeleton is summoned by him and he says 'All you have to do is call out to them and they will come back' then once someone calls their beloved back their soul in trapped inside the skeleton. Then the skeleton kills the one who called them back and wears their body as a disguise. They are then a full Akuma." he explained further.

Everyone was gawking at the white-haired teen. Fear and shock painted on their faces. The trio stared in horror at Allen. Everyone was trembling at the thought of running into one of these Akuma.

"B-But then how are we suppose to know who is an Akuma?" a random person out of the crowd asked.

Allen looked up and answered as blunt as possible, "You don't."

A lot of people gasped and started looking at each other suspiciously.

"Don't worry," Allen said and caused them to stare back at him, "I know for a fact that none of you here are Akuma.

"How would you know that?" Ron asked as he glared Allen down.

"I'm cursed to see the souls of Akuma so if any of you were then my eye would activate." Allen calmly stated with a sad smile as he pointed to his scar.

"Cursed? Who cursed you?" Harry asked a little too eagerly.

Allen lowered his head, remembering the tragic day he turned his foster father an Akuma.

_'I CURSE YOU ALLEN WALKER!' _

The words flooded his head and he felt a deep sorrow grow. He looked back up at the students and answered them.

"Someone who was close to me." he tried to hide the pained sorrow he felt by speaking clearly and softly. However, he could feel his voice shake a little.

"What kind of magic did you use that one night at the window?" Harry curiously asked, changing the subject.

"What I have can be mistaken as magic, but it's actually called innocence." Allen explained.

"What is it?"

"It's a substance that can destroy Akuma and let the trapped souls free. I have my innocence embedded in my body." Allen said.

A girl with long red hair like Ron's blushed at what Allen had said.

"H-Hey not like that!" He exclaimed all flustered and waved his arms around.

"Can you demonstrate for us?" a student asked.

"Yeah show us!"

Sighing, Allen nodded his head then got a serious expression on his face. He hesitated before he put his left arm to his side for everyone to see. He saw everyone stare at it, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Crown Clown Activate!" He shouted.

A bright white light filled the room and he could the cape settle on his shoulders and the silver mask be placed under his neck. His white hair spiked up and showed his scar clearly. He heard them oooing and awwing at him.

"Whoa!" Ron shouted.

"Alright I've showed you but you can't under any circumstances tell anyone that was not in this room." Allen spoke in a very serious tone.

All the occupants in the room nodded their head.

"Now on to serious business." Harry said.

"Like what?" Allen ask curiously.

"How would like to be apart of Dumbledore's Army?" He offered.

**Well did you enjoy it? I hope so. Well sorry for this late update I just got lazy. I'll try to update faster but yeah please review I love seeing all of your comments it makes me glad to know that someone is reading and responding to my story. Well, until next time!~**

**-LovePuppy25**


	9. Found You

_**I'm back!**_ **And with a chapter of course! I saw all you guy's reviews and let me tell you, it warms my heart every single time! I appreciate all the support! As I've said before and I'll say it again! You all make my day!**

**Now on with the chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man or Harry Potter! Never did and never will ;-;**

**Chapter 9: **_**Found you~ 3**_

* * *

><p>In the Black Ark-Noah's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The Noahs were gathered around their vast 14 seat dinning room table. Everyone but 2 members were there. Skin, who had died in the White Ark incident and the soon-to-be-Noah Allen Walker.<p>

To regular people the dinner was complete chaos, but to the Noahs this was an everyday thing.

Jasdero and Devit were throwing food around, Road(1) was eating candy and complaining about her homework, Tyki was smoking, Lulu bell was having her Akuma maid do her nails, Sheryl was fawning over how cute Road was, Wisely was looking like he was surrounded by idiots and the Earl was just sitting there with his insanely wide smile on his clown-like face.

Suddenly, a big glop of food was throw right in the Earl's face. Everyone froze and looked at the Earl. After a few minutes of eerie silence, the Earl just started to chuckle as he wiped the food of his face. Relief washed over everyone's face -especially Jasdero and Devit- as soon as they hear their leader laugh.

"Well then, now that that's done we can start our meeting." he said in a sing-song like voice.

All the members sat up straight and kept their attention focused on the Earl.

"I've found our beloved 14th thanks to an Akuma, that got destroyed by him." he bluntly stated, causing Road to shriek in delight.

"Where is he!? Can I see him please!" the oldest Noah pleaded loudly.

Tyki just sighed at the girl and her obsession over the Exorcist/Noah.

"He seems to be at the wizard school that our new _business_ partner mentioned to us about." the Earl answered happily.

"Shounen is there?" Tyki asked while blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yes, and I need Tyki-pon~ and Road to go retrieve him. I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you two." the earl chuckled.

"YAY! We're going to see Allen!" Road chanted and started jumping around.

Tyki just smirked at the chance of seeing 'Cheater-boy A' and possibly playing poker with him.

It didn't matter if he knew or not, they were coming for him.

* * *

><p>Time skip- Allen's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since the incident in the DA.<p>

Flashback time!~

_"How would you like to join the DA?" Harry asked with his hand outstretched to Allen._

_There was silence until Allen spoke._

_"I can't." he bluntly said._

_"Why not?" Harry questioned._

_"I can't risk of putting you guy's lives in danger because of a selfish action on my accord." he answered sadly._

_Everyone stared at him with mostly disappointed looks._

_"Don't you think that we aren't in danger already? I mean with Voldemort on the rise and only us and the headmaster believe that he is indeed alive, making us the only fighting force here." Harry stated._

_"But the Akuma are much worst than a evil wizard!" He shouted._

_"That's why we need you Allen!" Harry retorted, "Also, in my vision it seemed like our enemy and yours has made an alliance!"_

_'The earl and this Voldemort joining together?!'_

_"__**No, it's more like the Earl is using the evil wizard. He would never be partners with a sub-human.**__" Neah stated._

_'What about brokers?' Allen asked his uncle._

_"__**Brokers are just naïve people who are working for the earl. They only give information to him.**__" Neah explained._

_'Well then, in any case! We have to help them!'_

_"__**But Allen-**__"_

_'We have to!'_

_The Noah sighed, "__**Alright then Allen. I'll support you on this but if it gets to much and if that **Aprocryphos** comes here we have to leave. No 'if' 'ands' or 'buts' about it.**__"_

_'Alright.'_

_"Ok then," Allen finally said to them, "I'll help you."_

_Everyone's expression brighten up and they all smiled._

_"Welcome to the team then Allen." Harry said and grabbed his hand to shake._

End of Flashback~

Allen was sitting next to Harry and Hermione waiting for the magical food to appear on his empty plate.

"**Hey I just realized, you didn't tell him about the Noahs or me! Your awesome uncle**!" Neah whined.

_'How do you think they'll take it if I said "My uncle in inside my head." hm? I'll tell them about the Noah later but not you' _

"**Well then.**" Neah pouted.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent.

"It seems our school has become more popular as that we have another new student and a new assistant teacher." the old headmaster said.

Everyone around him started to mumble.

"Please welcome, Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot!" once we said the doors flew open and out stepped the two Noahs allen had recognize.

Road was in her human form carrying that umbrella and Tyki in his Noah form but he had his hair down over where the stigma would be.

Once Allen saw them he had slammed his hand down on the table. How he so wanted to get up and attack them but he knew that not everyone knew what the DA and Dumbledore knew about him. If they find out they would treat him like a monster or they will assign him a watch dog like, Link.

Road happily skipped to the front of the room with Tyki. Once they got up there, the headmaster started to speak again.

"Mr. Mikk is going to be Ms. Umbridge's assistant and Miss Kamelot has already been sorted privately. Her house in Slytherin." He said has he pointed to the Slytherin house for Road.

Road looked around and spotted allen. Her face brighten up.

"ALLENNN!" She yelled and bounced up. Using lero she flew towards allen at amazing speed.

"Oh no." He said as he tried to get up and out the way. However, it was all in vain once the young/old noah tackled him to the ground.

He groaned and looked up at her. She had a smile plastered on her face and was hugging him tightly.

"I miss you so much!" She was practically choking him.

"Come on lets go!" She exclaimed before she got up and dragged the Exorcist all the way across the room to the Slytherin table. She pushed him down in a seat before jumping on his lap.

He sighed before he spoke in an irritated voice, "Road what are you doing here?"

"To bring you home of course.~" she whispered happily.

Allen shook his head before he looked around and saw that everyone's attention was on him and Road. A boy with short blond hair was looking at him as if he a piece of filth before finally talking.

"Your that kid that fell through the roof that's hanging out with Potter." the boy sneered.

"You fell through the roof Allen!?" Road asked with concern.

Why would she be concerned? He is the enemy. Sometimes he just couldn't understand the Noah girl.

"Don't ask." he said to her.

"What are you doing at our table?" the boy hissed.

"Well I was dragged here by someone." Allen said as he eyed Road who had giggled.

He heard the boy mutter something about freaks, Potter, and old people. He knew this would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what you think? I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**To clear things up because I know some of you are yelling at me about Road. In this story, Road is alive. There was no bubbles or no dreams ending as Tyki would put it. I hope that cleared up some things. Please review! I'm glad to hear your suggestions and comments! **

**-LovePuppy25**


	10. Childish

**Hey everyone! I am soo terribly sorry! It's been so long since I updated. I was lazy and had school to deal with. I did, however manage to type up this chapter before but it was deleted! It was because I used the computer screen to read a chapter in a novel that I was assigned to read by my English class because I was behind on it. I had the screen tilted at the right angle and used it as a light but I saw the screen move and everything was gone! I guess that I must've pressed a key with the book. But yeah, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway! Its chapter 10! YAY! It fills me with joy to see me come this far! To be honest I had expected to worst, when I had decided to write this fanfiction.**

**Well without further ado!~**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these two fabulous stories! I could never think up anything like them. ;-;**

**Chapter 10: _Childish_**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It had shocked Harry to see Allen act the way he acted. He was currently glaring down the new assistant to the toad witch. What had really shocked him was that his usual hollow eyes were filled with an emotion. Anger. He was puzzled by the new development. How had Allen known them? What had they done to receive the white-haired teen's anger?<p>

He noted how the older man wasn't even affected by his glares and the girl-what was her name again? Road?-just clung to allen. Literally, she had even went as far as going to the common room with him but was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

Right now, he was sitting in DADA class with the toad. Most people were off in their own world and some-mostly girls-were eyeballing Mr. Mikk. The said man was staring at the glaring allen with an amused glimmer in his golden eyes.

Shaking his head and sighing, harry turned his attention to the ranting Umbridge. Theory, theory, and more theory. His job was to turn that theory into practice for Dumbledore's Army so that they could get good grades on the O.W.L.s and be able to defend themselves from the rise of Voldemort. So he had to pay attention, even if the teacher was cruel.

It irritated him so much when she would smile those evilly, sweet smiles as if she was the innocent one. He hoped that class would end soon or else he end up shouting at the toad and have even longer detentions with her.

He felt a yawn coming on and tried to hold it back but his efforts were fruitless. Once the yawn was out, there was no stopping it (A/N: oh great now I'm yawning).

"Mr. Potter, does my lesson bore you?" She sweetly asked, her voice full of irritation as she looked at him with a sick smile edged onto her chubby face.

'Yes it does you little..'

"No, I'm just tired Professor Umbridge." he answered, not bothering to hide the hatred behind the innocent words.

"Tired? You must've stayed up late then." She inferred.

He didn't even want to respond to her nor put up with her shit, but he knew what was about to happen next. The toad made it obvious. It would annoy him and his fellow dorm members to no end.

"That's 10 points from Gryffindor then." she finally said.

He could hear the rivals/archenemies of his house, the Slytherin's, snickering at him and he could just see their smug expressions without even looking at them.

After that, it was back to the usual routine. Toad talking about spells using theory, people zoning out, girls staring at the new assistant, and Allen glaring at Mr. Mikk. How he had hoped the class would end so he could talk to allen about how he knew the new people. It seemed that lady luck was on his side once the toad dismissed the class. He got up, walked to his friends and together they made their way out of class.

Once he was out he saw Allen and Mr. Tyki Mikk talking around the corner he was about to turn into. He jumped back and pushed his friends back so that they were hidden from sight. This would have been a whole lot easier if he had his cloak but it was currently in the drawer of his dorm room.

"Harry what's the deal?" Ron asked his famous friend.

"Shhh." harry responded quietly while putting his finger over his mouth and gestured them to look at the two talking just around the (A/N: riverbend! Lol no? sorry) corner.

"Really Shounen, I can't even see my soon-to-be little brother?" the older gent said in a sort of mocking tone.

'soon-to-be little brother?'

"I'm not a Noah Tyki, so you can just stop." allen seethed.

"What in bloody hell is a Noah?" Ron asked quietly.

"I'll look it up later." hermione said.

"Well that's were your wrong dear Shounen. You know well that you're the host of the 14th. Denying it and holding it back will only cause more pain once you reach the transformation."

'How did he know about the 14th? He would only know If he was on- Wait!'

"Shut up Tyki, you should've never came here."

"Sooner or later you'll realize how right we Noahs are about humans, Shounen." after Tyki had said that he turned and did a stunt only the ghost could do.

He. Walked. Through. The. Bloody. Wall!

"D-Did he just do what I think he did?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I hope my eyes are just playing tricks on me." harry sighed.

"There just has to be a spell for that…right?" hermione desperately asked.

It seems that there was more to these newcomers than it seems. Literally. Just more mysteries to solve.

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Allen sighed once Tyki had left and put his hand over his head. So many things poor allen had to deal with.<p>

The first being a crazy magic school full of kids who are in conflict with themselves because of house rivalry. Second being the fact that this world was already in a war that no one wanted to accept it. Lastly, the two Noahs that had just made their 'lovely' appearance.

**"Hey, nephew look over there."** Neah suddenly said.

'where?'

**"By the wall over there. You see it?"** the Noah said.

Allen looked around before spotting the end of a black robe sticking out behind the wall. Someone was spying on him or fooling him. Most likely spying.

Sighing, he walked over to the wall and in one swift motion he grabbed the fabric. He pulled on it as hard as he could and the owner of the robe revealed to be harry.

"Harry?"

Soon he saw the other two, who were always around the boy, jump out to see what happened to their friend.

"What are you three doing?" allen asked in a threating tone, although he didn't mean it to be like that.

"We were just wondering were you went." harry answered sheepishly.

Allen sighed at the lame lie before saying: "Spying on people isn't polite Harry."

The boy was reverted speechless, most likely trying to figure out what to say. His friends simply stared with shocked expressions.

He released him and turned to the side, "I'll see you three later."

He strolled past them and began walking down the ridiculously large hall. As soon as he was out of their sights, he let out a sigh that he unconsciously held in.

Trying not to dwell on the fact that he might get himself lost, he saw two girls coming his way. One was short and had long blond hair while the other was tall and had brown hair pinned up in a small pony tail. That's when he was greeted by the all too familiar noise of gears turning against each other.

What he saw was an older blond women's soul over the young blond girl's head. It had a chain around it that led to the small child.

_'Great just what I need, akuma children.'_

As he got ready to a activate his innocence, the akuma stopped and looked at him. He was prepared for it to shed it's skin and attack him for having innocence, but he was not prepared for this.

"Master Noah." the girl breathed out then kneeled in front of him with her head down.

_'What?!'_

He is eyes widen as he looked down at her. But he wasn't a Noah. He told himself that but a feeling in the back of his mind said that he wasn't…yet.

"Master!? How dare you!" the other shouted.

"Huh?"

Next thing he knew he had a small finger in front of his face, "What kind of twisted person are you! Making little Liz here call you master! You sick pervert!"

_'Did she really just take it that way!?'_

Neah just busted out laughing and filled allen's head with loud, echoing laughter.

**"Yes! Yes she did! Oh lord!"** the Noah gasped out between laughs.

The akuma stood and looked at the girl, "How dare you disrespect Master Noah."

The Akuma shed it's skin and revealed itself to be a level two akuma. It looked sort of cat like. It had a wide Cheshire cat grin with rows upon rows of pointed metal teeth. It even sported some bladed whiskers on the sides of its face. It had huge, sharp claws on it's steel paws. It raised it's claws up and sent them crashing down on the poor, confused girl.

"L-Liz?" the girl finally manage to choked out.

"Crown clown activate!" allen shouted, invoking his innocence.

"Clown belt!" his pure white cape flew out and grabbed the girl before she got hit with the deadly claws.

The walls shook violently once the paws made contact with the wall, making dust fly up and go everywhere. He heard a herd of running foot steps coming from both ends of the hall. In an instant, the mask of crown clown went up and on it's accommodator's face most likely recognizing his desire not to let the other students/teachers who don't know-especially Umbridge-about him find out now.

His cape, that was protectively around the petrified girl, set her down behind allen. The akuma turned to allen and hissed at him, once they saw that he had innocence. By now the herd of students and teachers circled around him and the akuma, with their wands raised up.

"How can a Noah have?- Never mind. It doesn't matter, I'll just get rid of that pesky innocence for you Master Noah." the machine malevolently chuckled.

The akuma launched itself right at allen, it's claws aimed at his black arm. Allen crotched down low before he pushed off at the akuma, arm raised. He was then shot with some colorful blows that crown clown thankfully deflected. The cat-akuma however wasn't so lucky, it got hit by a flash of red. It paused for a moment then turned its head similar to how an owl does, yet slower and it made loud, creepy creeks.

The unlucky wizard that shot the spell cowered in fear when he saw that it wasn't harmed. The akuma turned the rest if it's body to the poor lad. It was all ready to go and kill the wizard, but allen didn't want innocent bystanders to be hurt. He tackled the akuma down to the ground, receiving claw marks on his cheek and side.

Allen looked up at the wizard and shouted out to him, "Get out of here! Run! If you or any one stay you will die!."

**"Well that was blunt."** Neah stated.

_'I have to be blunt sometimes…right?'_

**"Sometimes."**

His side started to bleed out of the long gash he just received. Having had enough of wizards who just stand there when he told them to run and cat akumas scratching him like he's some type of scratching post, he brought his claw up and down onto the pinned akuma.

"Bring forth salvation to this tormented akuma soul."

And with that, the akuma was destroyed. The explosion caused him to fly back and hit the floor. It also had brought up more dust than he thought and the substance made him sneeze.

**"Awwww! That was the cutest sneeze ever little nephew!"** Neah shouted/squealed.

_'Shut up!'_

**"Don't be embarrassed. It was."**

_'Be quiet Neah!'_

**"Why don't you ever call me uncle?"**

_'Not this again.'_ allen groaned.

**"I'm serious!"**

Allen just ignored his ranting uncle and looked around to see the damage. He saw a huge gaping hole in the wall that had a full class room with a dumbfounded teacher that was protectively guarding a large group of small, scared children.

As he further inspected the scene, he saw some of the wizards had their wands aimed at him.

_'I guess that's what happen when you save wizards in a war from an akuma.'_

**"I swear if they hurt you! I'll make them pay!"**

Allen just sighed and shook his head, after this he wanted a long nap along with loads of food that could feed a small family for years.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Its done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again sorry for the long delay.<strong>

**Until next time!~**

**-LovePuppy25**


End file.
